Very Best Behavior
by jaggedjacket
Summary: Shino and Kankuro get schooled by Tenten, who makes them promise to be on their very best behavior. After all, best friends shouldn't fight-not over a girl at least. GaaraIno TemariShikamaru. Me no own.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Shikamaru knocked loudly on the old cottage door. He knew his girlfriend was in meeting, it was really her roommate he was looking for anyways. He could hear the music blasting throughout the house even though he had a sneaky suspicion that she was outside. He walked around the back peering in the windows of the large one story place as he went. Plants of unknown varieties lined the windows and he could see various species of animals on shelves on the inside. He shuddered to himself as he knew them all to be deadly. He had to hand it to Tenten, she had a sweet setup. Large place not only to collect plants and animals of the poisonous kind, but an entire workshop out back where she could not only sharpen and play with her tools …she could make them. He stopped in front of her workbench. Today she was wielding something. Her back was towards him as she slowly cut with the blue flame making a large clanking noise as she had cut a large section off and it landed on top of another metal part already on the ground. For a cool day she wasn't wearing much, Shikamaru noted-a tank top and shorts. He supposed the sweat mixed with ash on her skin gave it away that she probably wasn't cold. She hit the stop button on the nearby CD player and flipped up her wielders face shield. Hand on her hip still holding her torch in an almost intimidating way she wiped off some sweat from her forehead with her other glove.

He waited for her to say something first. She just gave him an expecting look. She knew why he was here- or at least she could figure close enough. Shikamaru never had something to say to Temari's roommate unless he needed to.

"I hear you're making Anbu soon," was all Shikamaru could come up with.

"You suck at small talk," Tenten raised an eyebrow and flipped her shield back down. She raised the level of her flame to damn near singe Shikamaru's eyebrows if he hadn't taken a very large step backwards.

Tenten quirked a smile and threatened to hit play back on the CD player. He observed her doing this very slowly, she was at least trying to give him a chance.

"Wait," Shikamaru sighed.

Tenten took off her wielder's face shield and waited patiently. She removed her gloves and turned off her torch. After Shikamaru still said nothing she invited him inside for tea after rolling her eyes to herself.

After sitting in her breakfast nook and sipping on some rather wonderful green tea, Tenten smiled at him and then politely started talking about her roommate-the only thing they had in common. She stated that she and Temari were getting along fine, and that she tried to make her stays in Konoha as comfortable as possible.

"I'm not complaining about you, nor is she," Shikamaru stated blatantly.

Tenten raised an eyebrow. "Then what?"

Shikamaru rocked back in his seat looking as bored as he possibly could. Tenten took this to mean that he was thinking or didn't know how to spit out what he was trying to say.

"I recommended you for a mission," he sat back up and handed her the scroll from inside his many green vested pockets.

"I'm not interested," Tenten eyed him suspiciously.

"It's an official escort request, I overheard someone say that you weren't feminine enough for the job and I put in a good word for you," he bunny eared the word "feminine" and tried to look bored again instead of trying to pick up on Tenten's reaction.

Tenten read over the escort job carefully then handed him the scroll. "I don't need any favors Shikamaru," she offered with a smile.

"You'd be Temari's brother's official escort. He started to complain about having ugly male escorts. Kakashi nearly Chidoried him to death after that comment and since then, no one has a real interest in the job-no konoichi anyways." Shikamaru couldn't help but smile at the thought of Kankuro nearly dying at team sevens former sensei's hands. Kakashi had looked so utterly offended.

"So how am I supposed to look 'feminine,'" Tenten also bunny eared the word, "when the person I escort wears make-up and plays with dolls," Tenten cracked a smile.

Shikamaru gave a small chuckle. She made a good point.

"So are you going to do it?" Shikamaru cocked his head to the side expectantly.

"No." Tenten said firmly sipping her tea.

Shikamaru frowned. He needed to try a different approach.

"Temari will be there and Ino," he tried using her friends to sweeten the deal.

"Ino is escorting the Kazegake again?" Tenten smiled deviously. The two were practically inseparable while Gaara was in town.

Shikamaru had to admit that he like the paring as well, "He wouldn't have it any other way," he replied with another small smirk putting his hands behind his head.

"Temari was pretty clever setting that one up, or was that you?" Tenten folded her arms across her chest and leaned back in the chair. With her eyelids half open she blandly stated why he was here, "you want me to be Kankuro's escort so that you and Temari can have alone time."

Shikamaru winced at her realization as if she had thrown something at him. He let out a long vocalized groan at how accurate the statement was.

"You are such a dork, I wonder what she sees in you," Tenten looked at him with disappointment.

"You are going to be Anbu soon, eh?" Shikamaru hoped the flattery would win some kind of points.

"How many 'strings' did you have to pull for that one?" the pun was not lost on Shikamaru.

"Yes, Kankuro did mention his interest, and yes I had to finagle some things with the Hokage in order to specifically line you up to be his escort. But I also didn't want any I didn't know at the long dinner. Neither did Temari and I know Ino will appreciate you there too."

"Doesn't your roommate have cousins that could attend this thing?" Tenten asked referring to Shino.

"No one even remotely his age. Kankuro and Shino are spending way too much buddy-buddy time at my place and I can't seem to get their obnoxious asses to leave. Kankuro follows us everywhere and threatens to kill me if I even try to hold Temari's hand." Shikamaru crossed his arms across his chest to show his frustration.

"What about Shino?" Tenten teased.

"Shino knows how to mind his own business," Shikamaru affirmed.

Tenten laughed, "No, I mean what about Shino, since those two are so 'buddy-buddy…'"

Shikamaru gave her a sour face.

"You know damn well neither one is gay the way they **both** look at you."

"I would hate to break up the boys then," Tenten smiled evily and took another sip of her tea.

"You leave me no choice," Shikamaru got up from the table.

"You aren't stupid enough to threaten me," Tenten remarked.

"Nope, promising," Shikamaru's smirk turned smug. "Ino will be over here with Temari after her meeting to talk you into it." He waved a hand over his head as if to say good bye, or good luck.

"You're bluffing," Tenten's eyes narrowed at the Nara's back.

"Sure," he said walking to the door, "Temari gets off at two, she will be by with Ino then," he couldn't resist stating it again.

"Why, Nara, why?" Tenten said in whimsical pain.

Shikamaru laughed. Then he smirked again. "See you at 5pm tomorrow." Tenten shook her head with a defeated look. "Don't forget to look feminine." His eyes widened as he realized that she was throwing a senbon into the door centimeters away his face. Into the door and not at his head. Whew. He had only escaped her deadly aim because she threw it there on purpose. He knew she didn't miss. He had been wise to leave when he did.

"I AM feminine!" she yelled into the closing door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Shikamaru whistled at Tenten sporting her dark purple slinky v-neck dress as she rounded the corner making her way to the Hokage's office to pick up Kankuro from their meeting. She was just on time.

As she slammed him instantaneously into the wall he would have thought she wouldn't be able to move so fast in those stiletto heels. He refocused his attention on breathing, as Tenten had cut off his circulation by grabbing him around the throat with one hand and lifting him off the floor about half a foot. He tried not to stare at her cleavage and look her in the eye as she threatened him.

"I am going to kill you."

Ok more like explained his very near future.

"yalawwkghhh."

Tenten dropped him as a random shinobi walked by and into a nearby room. Shikamaru gasped for air and held his throat. He coughed and sputtered.

"You look good," he wheezed after a breath of air. She caught him again but this time by his black tie collar leaving only a small amount of room for air to pass as she slammed him into the wall with a killing intent look.

To his luck he could hear the other girls coming down the hall and Tenten dropped him with a promising look that she would get him later. No doubt for how revealing her outfit was at the hands of Ino and Temari. Well, probably mostly just Ino.

Shikamaru cleared his throat and turned his attentions towards Temari who nearly took his breath away-it had nothing to do with his now crushed esophagus. She lifted her head sweetly up to meet his gaze. He could feel the smile bursting forth from every corner of his being. Her bright green dress flowed off her body like the goddess she was, hugging every last curve until it trailed like a ripple on a pond behind her on the floor. He swallowed. He had it bad. He hardly noticed Ino beside her in her strappy blue dress saying something to ...was she talking to him?

He instinctively held out his arm to Temari and escorted her into the Hokages's office oblivious to anything else.

"That boy's got it bad," Ino noted to Tenten. Tenten smiled in agreement. Ino laced her arm in Tenten's and they escorted each other into the Hokage's meeting office.

A dozen shinobi all dressed to the nines clung in different spots around the large circular table. Ino unhooked her arm from Tenten to go join Gaara who presently needed to be rescued from the looks of it. A noble had cornered him quite literally, and he risked falling into a potted plant if he retreated any further. His eyes widened slightly in relief as he spotted Ino making her way to him. Shoulders now relaxed, the red-head uncrossed his arms as he watched Ino politely make the interloper of his personal space retreat.

Tenten shook her head. Damn she was good. Ino blended into every political scene with tact and grace. She had managed to get the noble to harass someone else so that **she** could talk to Gaara, and by the looks of it, he was grateful…he even managed to crack a small smile, one only intended for Ino. Tenten was more than pleased for the two. The long distance between them was rough but it seemed to strengthen their bond. _Every moment was precious with him, _Tenten heard her confess one evening after a long time had passed since the two of them had met. Tenten was glad they could steel little moments like this together, even if it was in public.

She noticed that Shikamaru wasted no time fending off fellow shinobi as they ogled Temari. Genma seemed just a little too curious about her fan which was conveniently not here at the moment. Shikamaru looked ready to shove the senbon down his throat if he didn't stop talking to her.

"_Hello there_," Kakashi's usual casual greeting was much more seductive and low as he looked Tenten up and down with his one eye.

"Don't be jealous," Tenten said fighting the urge to laugh outright as Kakashi tried to place where he had seen her before.

"Jealous?" the copy ninja cocked his head to the side still eyeing her slightly as he did.

"If he finds me more attractive than you," she smiled apologetically and snaked her way past him to stand next to Kankuro who had his back to them both.

Kankuro casually looked down at the person who stood so closely by his side then back to the conversation at hand with the other two shinobi. When the gapping mouths and what he actually saw when he took his casual glance caught up with him, he whipped his head back down at Tenten who was politely looking bored.

"Do carry on," Tenten implored. One of the adjoining shinobi caught himself and finally closed his mouth. Kankuro gapped openly down at her a full head taller than she even in those thin black stilettos. Tenten finally turned to Kankuro and looked him in the eye. "Would you prefer Kakashi be your escort tonight?"

"Heh?" was all the puppeteer could ineloquently muster.

"Be careful how you answer that, I **am** fully armed and I know he is within earshot." She whispered the last part for full effect with a sultry tone into his ear then winked over her shoulder at the still dumbfounded Kakashi, who seemed the need to consult with Gai that it was indeed Tenten. Gai momentarily lost his spring time expressions and picked up on the salacious manner in which his arch rival was viewing Tenten and shoved him warningly in the shoulder.

Kankuro followed Tenten's gaze to Kakashi and he frowned at first but suddenly caught on.

"You're my escort?" he stated with half belief at his luck. His night was not going to be as lame as he thought. He turned to catch Temari's line of sight. She winked at him mouthing the words, "your welcome."

"Who?" he mouthed the question back, referring to the brunette with the long flowing tendrils at his side with the shiny form fitting dress.

Temari just gave him a dissatisfied look. "Blockhead," she actually stated out loud. She referred to both Shikamaru and her brother as Shikamaru had actually put himself in between his girlfriend and Genma who was now reaching out to try and touch the fabric on Temari's dress. Perhaps she was talking about Genma, but the Hokage interrupted them all before Kankuro could find out. He simply stated a simple, "thank you," as she walked by.

Kankuro offered the woman by his side his arm, praying to Kame that she would take it and it wasn't anyone's idea of a sick joke.

Tenten took the offered arm and followed the others as they made their way towards the Grand Hall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Shikamaru managed to settle down after he positioned himself away from Genma and at a spot where neither one of her brothers could see him sneak some hand holding under the table with his girlfriend. He could see just a tinge of pink rise to her cheeks as his hands started to travel in other directions. He couldn't help it, he was getting antsy. He might actually have some time alone with the woman with out one of her obnoxious brothers interfering. He needed to make sure Tenten was on the same page as he was. She shot him another glare, but he noticed this one wasn't nearly as lethal as the ones prior this. She merely looked a bit annoyed when he tried to read her, but he could tell it wasn't because of him. He could vaguely hear a staunch noble making a rude comment directed towards Ino. He prayed to Kame that noble was well guarded or wanting a death wish…preying on Ino was like poking a sleeping Gaara in the eyes these days.

Ino quickly defused the situation as only he knew she could.

"Well, the Kazekage is quite clever after all," Ino brushed the comment aside, "who would want to go through training another assistant again after putting so much effort training one in the first place?"

Shikamaru had figured someone was going to bring up the sudden permanence of Ino's appearances around the Kazekage. It was only a matter of time.

He could feel Gaara stiffen even if he couldn't see it. He could faintly hear the stirring of sand in his gourd. As long as no one made any snide comments about her, no one would die.

"Certainly training an assistant would not be so tiresome, yes? You could always appoint someone to do it and save you the trouble. Shinobi of her caliber are often needed for important missions. Unless I stand corrected and have heard erroneously of your talents."

The noble was slipping onto thin ice and quickly.

"Are you suggesting that my assistants be incompetent shinobi unable to competently comprehend or follow my orders as I see fit?"

The noble sputtered and began to make his excuses. "Well, I just don't see…"

Gaara cut him off, "Or are you suggesting that my behavior with Yamanaka-san is inappropriate?"

Gaara was now completely irritated as evidenced by the fact that his gourd was damn near whirring with sand and his arms were planted firmly across his chest as he starred down the noble with a death glare that even Tenten couldn't rival.

"Kazekage-sama," Ino smiled at him and placed a hand inconspicuously on his thigh to calm him. "I am sure that Korestegu-san was just curious as to how efficient you are for one who travels so much with out a permanent assistant."

Everyone at the table gave the noble the look to agree with Ino and drop it.

"So you haven't chose Yamanaka-san because she is pretty?"

Gaara raised an eyebrow. The noble took this to mean no. The idiot continued.

"Well, that is a relief, as a Kazekage you have to watch out for vulturous women such as she, and the Kazekage should adorn himself with far more beautiful women. One would never want to give the appearance of lower standards..."

The group that was hearing all of this basically threw up their hands, winced, or smacked their heads with their palms with various phrases being thrown out by all of them.

"Shit!" (being the most common and audible as Kankuro didn't even try to hide how loudly he'd said it.)

"Shut up!"

"He's dead."

"You deserve what's coming."

"Take a damn hint."

Some one a little further down the table mentioned something about not wanting sand in certain places.

The group began to get up as Gaara stood abruptly sand pouring out of his gourd and surrounding the noble at an alarming speed.

A solid thunk sounded as Ino's head hit the table as she performed her mind body switching technique into the noble of uncertain future.

"Switch back," he commanded to Ino as she stood using the noble's body, sand stirring all around but not landing any blows.

She shook the nobles head fervently.

"They are just words." She pleaded as the other shinobi began to rise and take their fighting stances. The Hokage warned them with a hand to not interfere unless she gave the order. Shikamaru grabbed Ino's lifeless body and dragged it out of the scene as a reflex from training with the help of Temari.

"He is not worth it. He will leave and we will resume our dinner. No bloodshed."

"He insulted you." Gaara's eyes narrowed with intensity and determination.

"Does that mean that I can dole out the punishment? No. His foolish behavior tonight just cost him to loose his seat on Council. That will be more than enough punishment for him even without loosing his life."

Gaara mulled it all over in his mind. He looked from Ino's lifeless body to where her mind was currently residing. He rolled his shoulders in irritation, but nodded to her terms.

"Switch back." This time it was because he couldn't bear to have her be inside that awful man one second longer. He needed her whole because it seemed so wrong if she wasn't complete around him. The noble nodded and once he gained his senses, took off running as far away from Gaara's death looks as possible.

The Hokage smirked and ushered everyone back to their chairs saying something about dinner and a show and everyone had a good laugh.

Shikamaru helped his teammate up on both feet as Gaara walked over to her side.

"I'm fine," she smiled promptly sitting in the chair that Gaara pulled out for her. She rubbed the side of her head when she thought that he wasn't looking and flinched as she did. Gaara gently captured her wrists to look at the damage.

"You're hurt."

"It's just a little bruise," she smiled then looked at her fingers, "and a little blood. Don't need to worry about me." _Damn, musta hit my fork_. She cursed to herself.

Gaara frowned and pressed his napkin to her head.

"You should have Shizune check that out for you Ino," Shikamaru offered and placed a reassuring hand on Gaara's shoulder. It was a bold move to touch the Kazekage like he did, but he felt that Gaara could use some comfort that Ino was going to be okay. One quick glance from the Hokage and the two were off towards the hospital wing which was thankfully nearby.

Shikamaru smiled inwardly to himself. One down, one to go.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Shikamaru let everyone into the apartment he shared with Aburame Shino.

Shino was busy at a desk in the far corner of the apartment pouring over clan papers. He looked up at the four shinobis politely then ducked back down to his work for a few more seconds before the picture actually stood out in his head. He slowly lifted his head and counted them one by one. Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro and

"Tenten?" Shino couldn't believe he was gawking so openly.

"What did Ino do to you?"

Tenten shot Shikamaru another unfriendly dagger before turning to Shino.

"Got another clan meeting tonight?" She walked over lazily extenuating her stride and sifted through some of the papers. Clan protocol, clan arrangements, clan betrothals, clan land dowries…

"Shino are you getting married?"

Shino gave a wry look. "Not if I can help it."

"You grabbed the Tribal Ritual Rites book from my library, right?" Shikamaru asked sticking his hands into his pockets trying his best not to look too concerned.

Shino nodded.

"Good luck, Shino." Tenten offered a small smile as he gathered the paperwork and books together.

"Give 'em hell kid." Kankuro offered with a slug on the shoulder for encouragement.

Shino looked reluctant to leave. Shikamaru wondered the exact reasons for this however. He couldn't tell weather or not it was because Kankuro was looking at Tenten like a piece of meat on occasion or if he was nervous. Shino was a bit hard to read.

Shikamaru walked over to the door with him on his way out.

"Page 153 clearly states your case for clan interference and loopholes."

"Thank you." Shino stated and looked past his shoulders to see Tenten retrieve a tanto from underneath the long slit of her dress. Shino's eyes bulged at the momentary flip of material revealing a flash of lacy underwear and exposed skin. She began to use the weapon to push back the cuticles of her nails as if bored. Temari and Kankuro arm wrestled on the coffee table shoving magazines on the floor as they torqued each others arms.

"Sure you don't want me to come," Shikamaru offered only out of politeness and was willing to give the moral support to his friend, he just preferred to be feeling up his girlfriend while he did so.

Shino hesitated giving his answer. He eyed his roommate wearily evaluating his intentions.

"If I said yes?" Shino calculated who would be left home alone with whom as he said this. Shikamaru looked back to watch his girlfriend collapse on the floor in a heap with Kankuro unable to stop her laughing fits as his chakra strings moved her arms like a marionette. Even Tenten had looked up and smiled.

"Let me change -this is a bit formal." Shikamaru offered retreating back into the apartment and Temari quickly read the look of disappointment on his face as she instantaneously stopped.

"I'll be back in a bit." He stated to his girlfriend as he tugged at the black tie around his neck loosening it up.

Temari nodded understanding.

"We can walk you over there," Tenten smiled, "it's on our way to our place anyways."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Tenten grit her teeth with annoyance as she realized Shikamaru had yet again left her tarantula cage open. AGAIN. The sneaky bastard knew that Temari had an aversion to them and would open the cage at every visit so that when she spotted the giant arachnid on say, her fan, she would go running off to his apartment and into his arms.

Temari knew better than to try to kill it. Normally the very level headed konoichi would Hulk smash that bugger into oblivion, but then she risked smashing other cages and disturbing very poisonous animals in the process and pissing off her roommate and making a mess. Shrieking like a girl and running for daylight, however, was not above her pride and Shikamaru fully exploited her fears to the best of his advantage. Tonight Tenten had found Gemanji lurking on the top of the bookshelf well out of sight of Temari who was currently rummaging through the cupboards for a certain brand of tea she preferred.

Tenten bit her lip. No way could she scale the bookcase without her roommate catching wind that the large hairy spider had been emancipated from his cage. AGAIN.

"Hey little fella, I don't think my sister would appreciate finding you under her pillow tonight." Kankuro had taken his chakra strings and very slowly and gently pulled the spider down from the shelf, seeming to float in mid-air before he tenderly cupped it in his hands. Tenten took Gemanji from Kankuro and replaced him lightly back into his cage. Tenten smiled with gratitude.

"My ears appreciate it." Tenten joked.

"Been on the receiving end of that harpy squeal. My ears hurt just thinking about it." Kankuro rubbed an ear playfully.

"Ima kill that stupid idiot." Tenten stated offhandedly.

"Who?" Kankuro asked then awkwardly turned around to see if whom she was speaking about was right behind him.

"Shikamaru." Tenten huffed with exasperation. The man was in need of a good killing. "Dumbass thinks its funny letting Gemanji roam around for her to find." Tenten crossed her arms across her chest in frustration, and then quickly uncrossed them as she realized that just created more cleavage. She had quite enough of that thank you very much.

Kankuro's eyes were nearly falling out of their sockets as it was. He tried to focus on why she was upset instead of ogling her for a change.

"Good, I was hoping you weren't upset to be my escort for the evening," Kankuro took the time to study the camel spider in its very large cage next to Gemanji's as he spoke. He studied her reaction as he tried to feign nonchalance.

"I don't do escort missions," Tenten blandly admitted, "seems I'm not 'feminine' enough." She carefully bunny eared the words and leaned down beside Kankuro to try to spot where her camel spider was currently residing today. Kankuro shoulders were nearly touching hers and he couldn't help but gladly stare at the reflected image in the glass as she bent forward to scrutinize the cage.

"Musta been friggin' blind." Kankuro mused with a gaze that would have made any other girl blush. Tenten noted the look and met his stare briefly then returned her attention back at the cage. He couldn't quite get a read on her. She seemed unphased by his obvious attempts to flatter her. Was she just not interested? Or was she just really good at hiding her embarrassment? Surely she knew how attractive he thought she was.

Kankuro frowned. Slowly Tenten's eye grew big and a huge smile plastered her face. She pointed in the corner under a nearby rock.

"See!" She marveled smooshing a finger to the glass.

"See what?" Kankuro mused as she hopped lightly on his shoulders with a jump of joy pushing him to her spot and forcing him to look at the same place she had just pointed at. Kankuro was a little distracted by her sudden burst of excitement and touch.

"Look! She had babies!" Tenten hopped up and down with sheer delight. "I'm an auntie!" Kankuro split a huge grin at her girlish excitement. Okay, not that many girls would consider themselves aunts to a bunch of baby spiders. Perhaps that was the real intriguing aspect of it all-sheer joy out of something so bizarre that seemed to come naturally to her as receiving shiny jewelry would be to any other girl.

"Let's celebrate," Kankuro roared letting her happiness completely consume him and the rest of the evening.

Tenten gripped his forearms with out hesitation as she confessed, "I have a bottle of sake saved for this very occasion!" She had a face that she had just won the lottery and Kankuro couldn't stop smiling.

He watched her jump into the kitchen affirming her delight as she desperately reached for a bottle on the top cupboard shelf. She lifted one stilettoed foot off the floor in an attempt to make herself longer to accommodate her sudden lack of length required for retrieving said bottle. Kankuro walked into help only after observing how cute and sexy she was actually sticking a tongue out as she reached with her fingertips only to push the bottle further back on the shelf. It occurred to Tenten that Shikamaru had moved this too.

"Here," he grabbed the bottle and presented it to Tenten who was still grinning like a madman.

Not to be a kill joy, but, "Hey where is Temari?" Kankuro suddenly asked himself.

Tenten rolled her eyes even though her amusement had not dissipated. "She is probably drooling into her pillow as we speak." Tenten popped open the bottle and poured a shot into their respective sake cups.

Kankuro momentarily let himself believe this only because of how convenient it was to suddenly have alone time with her.

"More for us!" he toasted his cup to hers.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Shino was not proud of himself as he lurked quietly outside the cottage peeking in windows to observe the couple. From what he could tell, Tenten had lost her bored demeanor and was excited about something of particular importance. He could not tell what however. He listened carefully to the two laugh at each other playing shot games of all things. The bottle of sake already half gone, Shino frowned. No good could come from this. Kankuro looked ready to make his move as they were already sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table looking quite cozy and Kankuro started subtly moving closer reaching out to stroke her hair.

His fists tightened at his sides. She flipped her hair back exposing her long lean neck, damn near inviting him to kiss it. Tenten then whispered something into his ear and leaned back into said kissing position. Shino had to leave before he saw something that might make him do something he would regret.

…

Tenten lost her momentum. The sake was kicking in and she could no longer uphold the effervescent attitude as she was being lulled into a drunken stupor.

"You and Shino are close," Tenten eyed him unsoberly with one eye shut.

"Yes," Kankuro inched his way toward her so that he could tussle her locks around in his hand.

"You would never do anything to hurt him." She stated this as she let him play with her hair exposing her neck as he pulled himself around her to breathe another "yes" into her ear.

"I think there may be a conflict of interest," Tenten tried to inform him with a calculating look.

Kankuro's intent on seducing her was foremost to the conversation. "How's that," he poured his intent on kissing her collar bone before he caught on.

"He's at the window. If you don't believe me, check behind my ear." Kankuro slowly pushed back the silky hair from around her ear only to reveal a very small and still kakkai bug. Senses suddenly on full alert he could feel his friends chakra signature slowly move away from the house. He turned the bug over in his fingers still in disbelief.

"I don't want to come between you and your friend." Tenten turned and faced him soberly. "It's not right." Tenten tried to stand in her stiletto heels and fell on top of Kankuro as she did. She laughed drunkenly in his lap at her sudden downfall. Kankuro wrapped her in his arms, and could feel his hormones want to override every logical statement about Shino and focus on the beautiful woman who fit so perfectly in his lap. He slowly slipped off her stiletto heels as she bold placed them in front of his face. She mumbled a thanks as she looked unwaveringly into his eyes. He wanted to take off more…sooo much more. Kankuro squinted his eyes and cursed loudly in every language he could think of as he came to the conclusion with his moral delema.

"You made the right decision." Tenten told him as she unloosened the top buttons on his shirt. "Good things come to those who wait. Look at me! I'm an auntie!"

Kankuro could help but think of how damn cute she was and reluctantly helped her out of his lap.

"I am totally holding you to that statement." Kankuro winked as he pulled on his tux jacket. She stood up and leaned into him pulling his jacket lapels together.

"I never told you how handsome you look in this tux." She smiled suggestively at him.

Kankuro breathed in deeply and held her shoulders and spoke as if he was praying, "Hold that thought."

…

"Temari we have to leave now." Shikamaru closed his apartment door behind him, knowing Shino wasn't far behind, and possibly Kankuro.

"But I just got here, and I know you wanted alone time with me…" she breathed into his ear then bit it tenderly.

"I know, that is the point." He resisted the urge to throw her over his shoulder like a caveman instead of walking her over to the Nara clan residence.

"Your mom and dad's?" Temari questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"And everyone is gone this evening and will not return for at least another two days." Shikamaru opened the door to his former residence with his old set of keys.

"I have calculated how long it will take for everyone to come back from their respective missions, even if they were to start heading back now, they wouldn't be here until late tomorrow evening worse case scenario." He pushed the door aside and pulled his girlfriend across the threshold.

"No one is here?" She stated to the empty complex. "I can be as loud as I want and no one will hear me?"

"That is the point," Shikamaru removed his jacket quickly and placed her shawl on the coat rack. He wasted no time planting kisses along her neck making her giggle slightly as he did. He kicked off his shoes.

"Wait, you orchestrated all of this," she referenced the empty house, "so we could be alone?" Shikamaru split into a very satisfied and triumphant grin.

"Are you upset I didn't let you in on my little plan?" he pulled her close and kissed her sensually lingering softly as he gently caressed his lips with hers. He knew kisses like this made her head fuzzy, his too, he had to admit.

"It's a good surprise," she confessed unbuttoning his shirt as she pulled him into a more intense kiss confirming her intentions for the evening.

Shikamaru grunted his agreement and locked the door before following Temari down the hall to his former room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Gaara was not a patient man. He held his arms tightly across his chest as he watched Shizune place a small bandage on the side of Ino's head.

Ino looked up at her and gently thanked her and the medic nin walked out of the room winking at Gaara as she did.

"All better," Ino pointing at her bandage with a reassuring smile.

Gaara stood up still frowning. "If you had just let me kill him like I wanted, this wouldn't have happened."

Ino laughed as she knew that to be a half joke on his part. She seriously doubted that he would have killed him, had the noble actually laid a finger on her however, that would have been a different story.

"Were you worried about your lowly assistant?" she teased batting her eyes and kicking her legs flirtingly on the hospital bed. "Especially one as plain as me?" she enticed him and he leaned closer to he bed still with a scowl on his face.

"Not funny," he responded.

"It is a little," she confessed in a whisper and a wink.

He reached out a hand and inspected her wound. "Not when you get hurt." He stated firmly still with a serious look.

His hand slid down to her shoulder to play with the strap on her dress. He fingered the silky ice blue cloth slowly as if to inspect it. "He was just jealous that I had the best looking girl in the room on my arm and he didn't."

"Oh," Ino's breath hitched at his sudden touch. They had never really been this close before alone. Every emotion between them had always been implied but never spoken or acted upon. It was a bold move on his part. Ino waited patiently for him to continue, hope lingering in her eyes for him to touch her more. She watched a stream of sand slowly close the door to the hospital room, giving them complete privacy…something they had never had before.

"I don't want you to be my escort anymore," he said dropping the thin strap of her dress.

Ino blinked almost as if having a seizure and tried to recollect herself. "Did I displease you Kazekage-sama?" she bit her lip at the faultiness of her voice giving her emotions away.

"No." he said flatly.

"Have I offended you in any way Kazekage-sama?" she asked with another quiver of her voice.

"No." he said again with conviction.

"You just don't want **me**?" she looked up with her light blue eyes into his neutral face. She fought back tears as she held his gaze.

"No."

Ino tried to process what that no actually meant.

"Wait. What?" Ino's brain must have been malfunctioning. He wasn't making any sense.

"I don't want you around as my escort anymore."

Ino sat still confused not realizing exactly what he was trying to say.

"But you still want me around?" Ino asked to be certain of his intentions.

Gaara slowly nodded his head and lifted her off the bed to her feet. Pulling her closer, he showed her exactly why he wanted her around by capturing her in a long passionate kiss that made Ino melt into his embrace.

…

Kankuro sped through the forest following Shino's figure and yelling for him to slow down and stop as he went. They must have been miles outside of Konoha's main gates by now. Kankuro leaned against a tree to catch his breath as the bug nin finally stopped still not turning to face his pursuer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"Shino!" Tenten hiccupped loudly throwing the door open with drunken enthusiasm.

"Come in! We're celebrating." She swayed slightly nearly spilling some of the sake out of the bottle in her left hand.

"Celebrating?" Shino closed the door behind him looking around for signs of other people. Tenten tugged on his jacket for effect. She waved her arm back and forth between them.

"Yeah, you and me," she stated like no one else had been invited to the party.

Shino couldn't help but smile at how quickly she had forgotten the Suna ninja.

"What are we celebrating?" he played along taking off his jacket as he spoke.

With all the pride Tenten could muster she proudly lifted her head and waved a hand towards to the camel spider's cage. "I am an auntie."

Shino ducked down to watch the tiny white spiders slowly crawl around on the large brown rock in the corner. "Naya-san's eggs finally hatched!" He noted with a smile.

Tenten had brandish a full sake cup for him and he took it and she filled her own.

"To Naya-sama," she clinked cups with him and they took the shot. Shino now filled with courage, led her into the living room. She filled the cups again, this time Shino making the toast.

"To Aunt Tenten." Shino raised his glass.

"AUNTIE Tenten," Tenten corrected proudly, raising a finger playfully.

"To AUNTIE Tenten," Shino emphasized properly and they continued to drain the rest of the bottle with their toasting.

….

Shikamaru tried not to seem too desperate undressing his girlfriend as she teasingly bit his neck as he did so. As much as he appreciated how she looked in the dress, he preferred it to be where it should be, properly strewn about the floor with her underwear if he had his way soon. She helped him with the zipper starting it for him as she tugged at his belt buckle unapologetically. She tore off his shirt scraping her nails against his back. Shikamaru grunted in approval. He wanted to see how loud he could get her to scream his name tonight.

…..

"Would you at least look at me?" Kankuro growled to Shino's back.

He turned around still not speaking.

"Look, I had no idea," Kankuro started to stammer his apologies as he stood up and began to breath normally again.

Kankuro tilted his head to the side as he looked at his friend.

"Shino?"

Shino's figure dissipated into thousands upon thousands of bugs right before giving an evil grin to the puppeteer.

….

The knock on the door continued to get louder until Ino finally came up for air darting a killing-intent look at the obnoxious sound. Gaara frowned at the sudden intrusion and separated himself from Ino and opened the door.

It was Ino's dad. Gaara's frown deepened as he realized he probably shouldn't kill him.

"Kazekage-sama," he managed to speak in respectful tones even though he was looking at him like any dad would look at a boy dating his daughter.

Ino crossed her arms sitting on the hospital bed waiting for her father to come and inspect her.

"I'm fine, Dad." She rolled her eyes at him. Word traveled way too fast in Konoha-even for a ninja village.

"Kazekage-sama," Inoichi turned to Gaara who had managed to place his hands in his pockets instead of across his chest.

Gaara lifted his head in response that he acknowledged him.

"Please make sure my daughter gets home alright. Her mother is out of town and I leave for a mission in half an hour."

"Mom's gone?" Ino asked suddenly. "You are shutting down the shop for a while?" Ino questioned with disbelief. Her father nodded as though it couldn't be helped. "I don't want you opening it up tomorrow." He kissed his daughter on the forehead. "I want you to rest." He turned to Gaara. "Make sure she rests."

Gaara nodded. Ino blinked dumbfounded and then slid off the hospital bed with a smirk.

"Walk me home Kazekage-sama?" Ino slipped her arm around his and they made their way towards the deserted Yamanaka residence.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Tenten didn't know how she had ended up in giggle fits, but she assumed it had something to do with the now empty bottle of sake on her coffee table and the fact that Shino was sitting behind her trying to find all her ticklish spots. How did he get behind her again? She looked to the empty bottle again for her answer.

She caught her breath and begged him to stop. He reluctantly did so, still lingering his fingers on the soft surfaces of her skin. She turned to look at him. Shino's glasses were off and he was looking at her as if he was hungry.

It was an odd look and he wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer into his lap. No, she revised, it was a wanting look. He wanted something she could tell.

"You look like you want something," Tenten address her concerns and touched the tip of his nose with her pointer finger nearly missing in her drunken stupor.

"I do," Shino said firmly drawing her onto his lap.

Tenten quirked her head to the side then lazily let it fall on his shoulder as if it was too heavy, she rolled her head around waiting for him to explain further.

"You can't have more sake, we drank it all," she grinned happily up at him at the statement.

"That is not what I want," Shino pushed the hair on her neck to the side tracing his nose up and down the path of her ear to her shoulder.

"You want one of the babies!" Tenten spoke with a sudden triumphant epiphany trying to get up out of his lap. Shino kept her firmly in place.

A loud knocking on the front door interrupted them and Tenten managed to wiggle out of his grip to answer the door. Shino snarled at the disturbance.

"Kankuro!" Tenten swung the door open with drunken vigor.

"I'm an auntie!" she burst enthusiastically then promptly fell as she over swung her arms in the air with excitement. Kankuro caught her arms and he used the distraction to give Shino a scathing look and ground his teeth before returning his attention to the drunken konoichi who stumbled into a standing position.

"Are you now?" Kankuro asked as if the information was being relayed to him for the first time.

"Let's celebrate!" Tenten shouted to the two and ran into the kitchen with gusto.

She produced a bottle so fast the two ninja didn't even have time to exchange much more than growls as they circled each other around the coffee table.

She handed each boy some thick red liquid in a sake cup. They downed the substance with out so much as giving it a second thought as they didn't remove their eyes from each other.

"You two are idiots." Tenten reprimanded, soberly placing a hand on her hip. They snapped their heads towards her with full attention.

The two boys began to sway suddenly and looked into the cup that she gave them as if to find their answers there. She pushed them both into corners of the couch before they began to loose their balance and fall like broken trees.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Ino practically pulled Gaara onto her front step and kissed him fiercely as she fumbled with the keys at the door. She had restrained herself the entire walk over and nearly jumped him then and there. Gaara responded with another long kiss and then planted kisses along her neck. The door opened with a click and a jingling of keys.

Gaara hesitated momentarily trying to regain his composure but was then yanked inside by Ino who seemed determined to rid him of all decorum as she pinned her body firmly against him licking him in places he didn't even know he had senses.

He dropped his gourd by the door as she raked her nails through his red hair and bit his lip before kissing him senseless again.

It took every ounce of strength he had to pull her to arms length.

He caught his breath, "wait."

Ino in turn ignored him, and launched at him again taking an earlobe hostage as she did. His eyes bulged as her hands traveled down the backside of his pants. He pushed her gently away with both hands, "Ino, wait."

Gaara stopped her second attempt at ignoring him with another word, "please," he begged loudly.

Ino's face turned worried then hurt at his words. "I thought you wanted to…I mean we're alone…you don't want to?" she ended breathlessly.

"You hit your head," he breathed again regaining a bit of his composure back, "I don't think you know what you are doing to me."

Ino smiled, she knew **exactly** what she was doing to him. And what she **wanted** to do to him.

"No, you hit your head," he reasoned, "tomorrow you will regret this."

"BISCUSE ME?" Ino interrupted with a glare. "Don't you know how long I have waited for us to be alone together? Opportunities like this just don't fall in our lap, Gaara."

"You never call me Gaara," his eyes narrowed as if confirming his suspicions.

"We are never alone together, either," she pointed out moving closer and kissing him more tenderly.

"Are you sure?" Gaara's eyes held his doubts and uncertainty then bulged at her brazen roaming hands as if to confirm her answer.

…..

"Now, I'm not going to get fancy by using big words like 'acetylcholine inhibitor' for you two Neanderthals," she bunny eared the words as she paced around the coffee table, "so I will keep it simple by saying the word 'poison.'" Tenten rolled her eyes and straddled Kankuro delivering a rescue breath into him. She hopped off of him and then did the same for Shino.

"Now boys, that was your one freebee…you need to start using your chakra to move your diaphragm and make your hearts beat."

She tutted Shino as his bugs started to swarm. "Just so we don't have any doubts as to how serious I will be if you start to call them with what little ounce of chakra you are using instead of focusing on keeping your body alive," she licked her thumb and rubbed the makeup off of her deltoid revealing an Anbu tattoo, "they won't know where to begin looking for your body." she whispered the last part into his ear as she straddled Shino again and his bugs began to dissipate. She grabbed his chin and gently shook it. "Good boy."

"Now," she slipped in between the two ninja's stiff bodies and placed a hand on each one of their upper thighs with a small clap startling them both.

"You two are good friends, and I would personally hate to see me kill you both for doing something stupid in my house, agreed?"

The boys grunted an acknowledgement.

"Fabulous! You two are starting to get the hang of talking. This will be useful in a moment, let me finish," she squeezed their thighs tightly to remind them of her seriousness. "The truth is I am starting to be quite fond of both of you two. You can take that as serious or as lightly as you want, but note," she squeezed them just a little harder for emphasis, "if you start that macho bullshit within these walls, I'ma kill you and use you for fertilizer." She smiled politely at the two in turn.

"That is such a turn on," Kankuro managed to vocalize without sputtering.

Shino grunted with what appeared to be agreement.

"I am so glad to hear we are finally on the same page," Tenten clapped her hands with delight. "Now promise me that you will be on your **very best behavior** before I administer the antidote."

The two grunted incoherently. Tenten raised a hand to her ear, "What was that again?"

"Wearing a halo."

"Best behavior."

"Good." She got up quickly and came back with two syringes. "Now comes the fun part."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The morning sun had just began to settle on Shikamaru's face as he began to realized who the warm person he had decided to vice grip to his body was. He smiled deliriously into her peach smelling hair and attempted to pull her closer to himself. He managed only an inch or so and woke her accidently in the process. She stirred with a mild purr sounding "mmm" and nuzzled into his shoulder. This was almost as good as the fun they so loudly produced last night. Shikamaru came to the realization that Temari was a drug. A very good and sexy drug and he was completely addicted.

"Marry me," he breathed into her neck and kissed it gently waiting for her to wake up and realized what he just asked of her.

"hmmm?" Temari fluttered her eyes open and closed them tightly from the sudden brightness of the early sun's rays. She hadn't quite been awake long enough to register the statement.

"Marry me." He slipped a ring on her finger then kissed her shoulder waiting to see if that did the trick. She slowly lifted her hand to her face and peeked at the adornment on her finger. She placed her hand back closing her eyes then suddenly snapped to attention. She sat up, eyes widened as she brought her hand slowly to her line of vision.

She looked to Shikamaru as if to explain. "What?" she stated with disbelief still staring at the shiny ring on her finger.

"Temari, will you marry me?" Shikamaru stated formally as he propped himself on his elbow to look up into her face.

"What?" She proceeded again a little louder. Her expression just remained stunned, not angry. Shikamaru took this as a good sign. He could ask her all day for all he cared.

"Wake up by my side everyday. Marry me." He pleaded with an earnest look.

"Stop saying that." Temari said breathlessly closing her eyes momentarily as if to block out the words.

"What? Why?" Shikamaru for the first time sounded hurt as he spoke. His eyes fixed on her nearly unreadable expression.

"Because, yes," she sighed breaking into a smile to console her lover.

Shikamaru let out a relieved breath of air he hadn't realized he was keeping in. He was thinking she would say yes or beat him unconscious with her fan. It had been worth the risk.

….

"Mmmff." Gaara rolled into his pillow to block his eyes from the blinding sun. He realized as he groggily pushed himself up with his arms, that he had overslept. His mind tried to wrap itself around that concept. He **never** overslept. No take that back he just never _**slept.**_ Or at least not _well_ anyways. Even with the demon extracted, his sleep patterns were splotchy at best. A good night sleep consisted of 3 hours, and not necessarily consecutively, either. How long had he slept? The sun looked high in the sky as he looked out the window of the third story building. He squinted into the light and promptly fell back onto his pillow with a groan. He reached out his hands to try to find Ino and grasped at nothing but an empty bed and wrinkled sheets not bothering to look while he did so. He turned over to rest his right arm across his eyebrows to shield the suns intrusive rays. His lazy yawn gave way to a stretch and he realized how sore he was going to be for the next couple of days. He grunted a chuckle at his approval. Where was that crazy blonde anyways?

He quickly showered. Apparently Ino had time to go and bring his things from his suite while he was sleeping. A fresh pair of clothes was waiting for him on a chair. Sneaky.

As he made his way downstairs he could hear his two siblings fighting.

"Blockhead!" Temari whapped him upside the head with her hand.

Kankuro in turn cowered and rubbed his head and shouted back, "How am I supposed to know these things! No one ever tells me shit!"

Gaara had the sudden urge to go back upstairs and leave the two to their own devices. Ino was obviously not there and he didn't feel like wrecking his good mood with their churlish behavior. Maybe he could sneak out the front door…

"How do you call yourself a ninja, pride of the Suna Shinobi and not have any idea?" Temari asked with a hand on her hip gripping her fan with white knuckles with the other.

"She didn't seem to mind…" Kankuro add then cowered again as Temari swung her fan.

"How am I related to such a blockhead! He is your best friend and you couldn't see his attachment to her!"

"I was gunna back off," Kankuro growled back at her, "but the bastard lured me away when I was going to make my move just so he could hop in where I left off!"

"When I left you two alone that is not what I had in mind you would be doing!" Temari's confession suddenly tipped the conversation into the wrong direction.

"Hey that's right," Kankuro narrowed his eyes, "where were you last night? I know you didn't go back to Shino's place."

"I did," she spat back, which technically wasn't a lie, "that is how I know you are a bastard."

"You spoke with your roommate not Shino." He said this definitively, then mentally cringed that Tenten was relaying that kind of information to her. "Because Nara would have been home sooner than Shino from the meeting. If you weren't at their apartment where were you?" Kankuro crossed his arms in brotherly protection.

"Gaara!" Temari looked up with surprise. "We didn't hear you come in," Temari exchanged glares with Kankuro.

"Answer your brother," Gaara crossed his arms to his chest as he fought to readjust the gourd he had managed to sling back over his shoulders after leaving it by the front door last night.

"You are a bastard," Temari darted an angry face at the puppeteer.

She sighed, figuring she might as tell them sooner or later. Now seemed like a sooner moment.

"Shikamaru proposed." She brandished the ring from her pocket.

Both the brothers were a little stunned. This was not what they expected to hear.

Ino came through the kitchen door brandishing arms full of Gaara's favorite take out, she was glad to see his two siblings had already arrived. Gaara's stomach growled with the smell of food. He had missed breakfast from sleeping in so late. Thoughtful.

"Sorry, that took longer than I expected," Ino placed the takeout on the counter and began to unpack it. "What?" She looked up at everyone who seemed to stare at her as if her head had sprouted bunny ears.

Temari, being as crafty as she was, threw a hand in her direction and proudly announced her engagement to Ino's teammate. The two were jumping up and down squealing with delight before Kankuro could cover his ears. Smart, telling Ino meant that everyone would know soon enough. There would be no going back now.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Can you give these to Shino for me?" Tenten let Shibi inspect the baby spiders as she didn't bother to take off her shoes in the entryway. There was no point, really.

"No." Shibi placed the glass cage back in her arms. "He doesn't live here anymore."

Tenten was hoping he wouldn't get stuck on technicalities. "I know he still keeps some of his stuff here, when he stops by he can pick them up then, I will just leave them in his old room with the rest of his collection," Tenten slipped off her shoes and moved towards the hallway. Shibi cut her off by stepping in front of her and turning her towards the couch, firmly sitting her down. He took the cage, set it on the coffee table and sat next to her.

"Spill." He demanded turning his head in her direction. Tenten grumbled but complied. She liked Shino's dad. She didn't need to make things worse by pissing him off, too.

"It's a peace offering."

Shibi raised and eyebrow. "You had a fight with my son?"

Did drugging someone and threatening them count as fighting? She mulled this over for a bit. "Yes." She wondered if he would ever talk to her again. She briefly wondered the same about Kankuro, though she doubted he would even recognize her unless she was half naked and sporting those stilettos he was so fond of. Well, both men were fond of, but her friendship with Shino was important to her. She needed that to stay intact. She had a sneaking suspicion that nearly killing him damaged that some how. A bunch of spiders in a cage suddenly seemed a bit lacking for an olive branch.

"Was it about the Council's decision last night?" Shibi shifted his weight as he turned toward her.

Tenten had completely forgotten about the council meeting. Her pupils turned to pinpoints as she turned to look at Shibi's now solemn face.

"There might be hope after all," Shibi stated studying her face.

"The hearing can be overturned?" Tenten asked with a glimmer of optimism in her voice.

"No," Shibi said with a shake of his head. "I think it is for the best." He got up and handed her the cage. "You need to talk to my son. I don't know what you fought about, but I am sure that whatever you did can be forgiven."

Tenten gave a faltered smile- she wasn't so sure about that.

"Congratulations," Tenten mumbled to Shibi as she hugged him on the front of the Aburame complex. She was gone before he had a chance to correct her.

….

"Congratulations!" Tenten smiled brightly as she hugged her roommate with excitement.

Temari broke the embrace to slug her best friend in the shoulder.

"OW!" Tenten stated more out of yelling at her that _hitting hurts_ than a knee jerk reaction. "What the hell was that for?" Tenten pointed to her shoulder for an explanation.

"For not telling me you made Anbu."

"You talked to Kankuro? He still pissed at me?" Tenten wondered yet really didn't want to hear that yet another person in her life was going to be shut out completely.

"What? No, why what happened?" she asked suddenly. "Does this have anything to do with Shino? I need to beat some sense into that blockhead brother of mine." Temari reference the last part offhandedly.

"Ok, now what the hell are **you** talking about?" Tenten asked wanting more of a direct answer than incoherent ramblings. She was starting to get frustrated with all of this nonsense.

"That's it!" Temari grabbed her and forced her to the door. Tenten wasn't sure if it was a sudden epiphany or if Temari was as frustrated as she was.

"Ug, Temari, please." Tenten begged with exasperation. Clearly she was not going to be dragged anywhere by her roommate tonight. Temari snatched the cage of baby spiders by the door as Tenten broke away from her grip. The sudden maniacal grin on her face confirmed to Tenten that her roommate was in fact evil as she was willing to take the cage hostage just to get what she wanted.

"Ok, seriously? Are you twelve?"

Temari held the cage out from her body as if ready to drop it.

"Whoa! Ok, you're serious. Point taken." Tenten raised her hands as if to let her know she wasn't going to make any sudden moves. Temari grabbed Tenten's keys clutching the cage under her arm and slipped out the door.

Yelling obscenities, Tenten pulled her shoes on and took off to follow her roommate into the night.

…

Tenten knocked loudly on the door of the Shikamaru's and Shino's apartment. She fought the urge to yell through the door as she grew impatient. Shikamaru answered the door. Tenten blew by him without being asked to enter. "Where?"

"Shino's room," Shikamaru offered a thumb over his shoulder.

Tenten huffed down the hall and charged the door grabbing and swinging the door open as she did. She came inches away from running smack dab into Kankuro's chest. She looked up at him. Oh crap. Things just kept getting worse.

"Hey." Kankuro said and then moved aside so she could see Shino sitting at his desk inspecting the newly hatchling camel spiders.

Talk about awkward. _I'm sorry I drugged and threatened you both, have you seen my keys? _

"We need to talk," Shino stated without turning around.

"I will leave you two alone."

Kankuro slammed the door shut and crossed his arms in front of it. "We as in the three of us," he smiled to Tenten.

"We need to talk" was boy code for torture. Though it usually referenced a girl saying it to a boy. She wondered if it worked the other way around. She supposed she would find out shortly.

Shino produced his chair for her to sit in while the boys took the bed, both crossing their arms and both looking pretty damn hot, if Tenten did say so herself. One more so in particular, now that she had a chance to compare them side by side. She returned her attention to the talk part so she could get her keys back.

Oh hell, Tenten wasn't good at small talk. "I am sorry I drugged and threatened you both. Have either of you seen my keys?"

Shino and Kankuro exchanged glances.

"We were going to apologize to you."

"Apology accepted," she said standing up with her palm open, "can I have my keys now?"

"You get them back when we are done talking." Shino sounded pretty rigid about this term.

"Men," Tenten lamented and sat back down in a huff.

"Shino and I have been discussing things," Kankuro began. Shino nodded with affirmation to continue. "We wanted to apologize for our behavior last night."

"Yeah, yeah, **keys**." Tenten said impatiently, once again came out with an open hand expecting someone to slap her keys into them at any moment.

Shino grabbed her hand and yanked her over to sit between them on the edge of the bed. She still had the bored and frustrated look on her face from earlier. She was done playing games, however.

"We promise never to act that way again, if you give us another chance."

Tenten looked up at the two males that were well over a head taller than her.

"Have you both lost your damn minds?"

"We came to that conclusion as well."

"Shino, I thought the council meeting? You're getting married…" Tenten trailed off.

"The council meeting went well, they ruled in my favor." Shino supplied.

"I'ma kill Shibi," Tenten mumbled under her breath.

"You spoke with my father?" Shino turned to her with a dubious look.

"I went to give him the spiders so he could give them to you later," she offered.

"How come I didn't get anything?" Kankuro pouted incrediously.

Tenten covered her eyes with her hands, "What color are my eyes?"

"Ummmm…?" Kankuro fidgeted uncomfortably unable to come up with an answer.

"That's why." Tenten scowled at him as she crossed her arms over her chest defiantly.

"They are a dark mahogany with flecks of gold and grey." Shino mused as her head was still turned away from him.

"That's why he has a gift." She pointed at Shino with her thumb.

"Ah."

"Gimme," Tenten demanded and once again held her hand out for the keys. Shino shook his head.

"So what do you two want?"

"I want my best friend back, and I want you to be my escort when I am in town," Kankuro noted with a friendly tone. "unless there are other hot konoichi willing to wear those stilettos for you?"

"I'll see what I can do," Tenten said begrudgingly. "What do you want?" She didn't bother to turn to Shino. Kankuro got up and left the room. The door shut with a small click.

Oh boy. Tenten gulped.

"Why didn't you tell me about the council's decision last night?" Tenten rounded on him.

"Why didn't you tell me you made Anbu?" Shino countered. She had rather hoped that he wouldn't remember that.

"Nothing changed," Tenten stated in her defense, "at least I didn't want things to change."

"You thought something would change between **us**?" Shino looked almost hurt at the realization. "You didn't even give me the chance to be happy for you."

"You didn't tell me your clan was choosing a bride for you!" Tenten countered back. "I didn't know until last night that you were betrothed!"

"The council overruled any marriage proposal before a marriage contract was made legal, I was never technically betrothed."

"You didn't even tell Kankuro!" Tenten almost regretted the admission as soon as it left her lips but figured there was no holding back now. "And you let Shikamaru rope me into an escort date with him no less. So don't tell me I am the one with communication problems buddy!" She screamed at him, turned around, and stalked out, slamming the door behind her.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Ino entered the Hokage's office and stood in front of her desk at full shinobi attention. The Hokage handed Ino her mission scroll and gestured for her to read it over in the accommodating chair.

Shizune entered the office, "Hokage-sama, Baki is here at your request."

"Come in," Tsunade waved her hand and the Suna shinobi entered the room.

"You have some things to address to my young protégée before she becomes corresponding lead medical ninja and personal doctor to the Kazekage, please proceed," Tsunade motion to the chair adjacent to the Hokage's on the same side of the desk.

Baki nodded. "Personal doctor to the Kazekage requires high medical clearance. Tsunade-sama has recommended your medical expertise." He nodded with appreciation to her and continued.

"While you are in Suna, you will be required to continue your clinic shifts as a regular doctor there, but your primary concern would be for the Kazekage, so you wouldn't be putting in as many hours."

"Is the Kazekage sick?" Ino finally looked up from finishing reading her detailed mission scroll. She tried to hide the worry in her voice.

Baki frowned. "Yes and no. Though the Kazekage presents no life threatening illness, he does however have a severe sleeping disorder. Long term- his health will fail if we do not find some relief for him soon."

"It's a trial period," Ino looked down at the scroll. "You think I can find a cure for him in six weeks?"

"You will have to report back to Konoha for two weeks after the trial period. We are not interested in your findings. Merely results. If the Kazekage gets worse with in those two weeks, we will employ your services again."

Ino's head swirled with how amazing the opportunity to serve in Suna would be, not to mention spend some time with Gaara in the process.

"Did the Kazekage specifically ask for me by name," Ino almost kicked herself as she asked the question, but she had to know.

"I made the formal request," Baki scratched the stubble on the side of his face. "After looking after him for many years, I hadn't realized how much his health might be failing until your Hokage brought it to my attention. You came highly recommended."

"Any other questions?" the Hokage asked of the two shinobi with no hint of impatience. They shook their heads. "Good, Ino, your mission starts tonight, though you leave tomorrow morning for Suna. You will be monitoring and trying to regulate his sleeping patterns. This may require long night shifts, thus the reason your clinical hours were to be shortened. Are you sure you can handle overnight shifts with Gaara?" Tsunade asked with a questioning eyebrow.

Ino tried her best not to break out into laughter at the sudden realization that occurred to her. She had basically been given an all access pass to have sex as often as she could with the man-for "medical" purposes.

"I will do my best, Hokage-sama," Ino had to bow in order to hide her smile.

…

Tenten realized she shouldn't have sprung for the double re-enforced windows as she turned the knob on her front door. She had no keys and no way of breaking in without shattering cages and creating a huge mess. She banged on the door and screamed for Temari to let her in.

She cringed as the moaning and banging sounds within got louder. Gross. She didn't want to be anywhere near her cottage now, and resolved to yell at Shino some more until he relinquished her keys.

…..

Gaara glanced over every document on his desk in his Kazekage suit. He had finally finished his paperwork for the evening. He took the stack of papers in front of him and gingerly shuffled through them. He brought a few fingers to his temple to massage it. It had been a long evening. Gaara didn't look up from the small knock on the door.

"Come in," he stated then brought his arms to cross his chest as Baki bowed and stated his business.

"You have a new medical assistant," Baki announced to his former student.

He looked up.

"I was unaware that I was in need of medical attention," Gaara's expression remained tired and he rolled a sore shoulder unconsciously.

"The council has determined that you do, Kazekage-sama," Baki explained.

"We leave for Suna tomorrow, is this assistant to accommodate me there as well?" Gaara had to ask, he didn't want a bunch of different people poking and prodding him. He had enough going on with his sister planning a wedding and all of his travelings between Suna and Konoha.

"Yes, Kazekage-sama," Baki bowed and let Ino into the room. She nodded to him before he left closing the door for their privacy. Gaara stood up and uncrossed his arms.

He hadn't seen her since that afternoon and not one moment was spent of that alone. He crossed in front of his temporary desk and Ino bridged the gap. She drew a hand to his forehead as if to check his temperature.

Gaara pulled her close with his arms into a tight hug as if he were desperately grasping at a dream he wasn't sure was real.

"I missed you, too." Ino smiled.

…

Tenten pounded on Shino's apartment door. She was fuming by the time she reached his place. She knocked louder and pushed her bangs out of her face frustratingly and then leaned exasperatingly against the door banging her forehead as she did in defeat.

Shino came up behind her, standing directly against her and inserted a key into his lock as if she wasn't there.

"Can I have my keys back," she mumbled in a broken way into the door.

"They are in my room." He said and pushed open the door.

Tenten stumbled inside and headed into his room.

Shino followed her down the hall then closed the door behind him as Tenten searched his drawers for the keys.

"How can it be so damn clean in here and I not find what I am looking for," she grumbled slamming a drawer and opening another. "Where are they?" Hand on her hip she looked tired. Her hair had started coming out of those not so tight buns on her head and she began to push fallen strands out of her face as she swiped at her bangs.

"We need to talk," Shino unzipped his jacket and threw it on the back of the chair.

"Where the hell are your spiders?" Tenten gripped her upper arm and motioned with the other at the spot where he had placed the cage earlier that evening. "What the hell? If you didn't want them…"

Shino cut her off, "They are at the complex-that is where I keep all my insects, you know that. I just dropped them off."

"Fine," Tenten looked down at her shoes, "just give me my keys and I will be on my way."

"No."

"Ug!" Tenten tugged at the buns on her head, finally tired of pushing hair out of her eyes in vain. She would just redo them and fix the problem. At least she had control of that.

Shino crossed the room and added his hands to mix of hair as her fingers glided through it. Tenten looked up with uncertainty. "I'm sorry," he whispered taking in the scent of what he could only imagine was some kind of honey suckle smelling shampoo as he placed his chin on top of her head. "I'm an idiot. I should have told you sooner."

Tenten returned his embrace and nuzzled into his chest. "Told me what exactly," she looked up with searching eyes.

Shino answered by drawing her up with a firm yank and she wrapped her legs around his waist as he kissed her fiercely. His kakkai beat as wildly as his heart as she pressed more firmly against his body deepening their kiss. He fell on the bed and braced himself against the adjoining wall. He unzipped her jacket and threw it haphazardly behind her. She in turn kissed him lazily up and down his neck as her hands traveled to undo his belt buckle. He shivered at her touch. He ripped off her shirt and threw it against the door. She did the same with his. He scooped her up and braced her against the bed planting kisses down her sternum as he went. She flipped him instantly as soon as he reached her belly button and he grunted with approval. He was most willingly going to let her have her way with him.

…..

Shikamaru fell back on the bed still catching his breath as Temari nearly fell on top of him. He smiled as she lost her balance and hit his chest. They were both tired and sweaty and exhausted. He grinned from ear to ear and pulled his fiancé to himself and she let out a small yelp from the sudden action.

"Mine," he spoke possessively into her hair.

Temari was too out of breath to reply with any kind of clear response. She tried however to get out of his grip and into some clothes.

"NO, MINE," he grunted again his grip unrelenting.

"Tenten will be back soon," she spoke finally and gave up squirming to be released. "I need to get dressed and you need to go."

"Nope," Shikamaru nibbled her ear.

"These walls are paper thin, Shikamaru," Temari tried to explain. He grunted.

"Shino has her keys," he trailed his fingers over her cheek and down an arm.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Temari flipped over to face him.

He looked up at her from his task with a "hmm."

She gave him a calculating look. He split into another wide grin.

"You set this up. You set _them_ up. Everything. Making Tenten be Kankuro's escort and making me steal her keys. You even helped Shino at his clan's hearing. You set it all in motion." Temari marveled at the lazy ninja who just kept smiling and caressing her back.

"You made him get jealous so that he would make his move." Temari gushed a sudden realization, "you set this up so that we would be _alone_?"

Shikamaru just grinned his evil grin.

"It was totally worth it, too."


End file.
